


破碎

by Elinor1206



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Miqo’te, Minor Character Death, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, 剧透警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinor1206/pseuds/Elinor1206
Summary: 我现在就想玩5.0！！！！！





	破碎

**Author's Note:**

> *双猫男，自设猫男光，含5.0剧情剧透  
> *有mob成分和角色死亡暗示

水晶城里四处弥漫着行将就木的腐朽气息。光借着画家助手的身份进了城，不再有贫民窟污浊的空气和脏乱拥挤的街道，然而气氛仍然凝重到停滞。他想起关口遇见的那个被驱逐的同族，禁不住皱起了眉头。

这里和他来的世界截然相反。本来即使加雷马帝国在艾欧泽亚的边境虎视眈眈，他也有信心和拂晓的同伴们一起保护好这片十二神护佑之地。而在第一世界，他又能拯救谁呢？

那座装饰豪华的剧院出现在眼前的时候，光已经不觉得讶异了。

收集完情报正要离开的时候，他忽然听到红色天鹅绒幕帘背后传来了一点异样的声音。一只手从里面抓住幕帘，像是在挣扎。布料撕裂的声音和求饶的声音夹杂在一起，没多久就暗淡下去，被男人粗俗的话语淹没。

“连这东西都含不好，还想在这城里待下去？”

光的心沉了沉，向幕布的方向走了几步。那人惊叫着攥紧了幕布，把那后面隐藏的肮脏掀起了一个角。他看见先前的那个猫魅舞者正跪在地上，双手被绑在身后，金色的头发被一只肥胖的手臂牢牢抓着，强迫他把头埋在自己胯间。那里似乎不止一个人。在那个油腻的肥仔骂骂咧咧地抽了舞者一巴掌，在他嘴里射出来之后，很快又有另一个人绕到那可怜的猫魅身后，毫不留情地把他从地上扯起来，径直拽起他的尾巴，把一管油状的液体顺着隐秘的穴口倒了进去。

“这可是花大价钱搞来的好东西，用在你身上真是浪费。”那个壮汉啐了一口，粗暴地攥住金发猫魅的腰，从背后进入了他。猫魅连一句完整的话也说不出来了，只能一遍遍重复着毫无作用的求饶。

“放开他。”光沉声说道，把背在身后的大剑立在身前的地上。

深红色的幕布拉开了。那肥仔在看到他的时候脸色忽然一变，肥肉堆积的脸上写满了谄媚。

“你就是今天刚来的那位水晶公的客人？哎呀，我只是想教训教训不懂规矩的员工——”

“我说放开他。”光重复了一遍，又走近了两步。肥仔和壮汉对视了一眼，放开了舞者，草草整理好衣服，转身走了。

猫魅瘫在地毯上瑟瑟发抖，裸露出来的皮肤上布满了淤痕。他把剑背回背后，蹲下身想要伸手拉他起来，却冷不防从背后被人袭击。光心头一惊，迅速用剑格挡住了攻击，却仍是被人一左一右架住，按在幕布前的沙发上。

“这里不需要英雄。”他听见一个冷冰冰的声音。

幕帘被全部拉开了。有两个人走上去把猫魅舞者从地上拽起来，逼迫他转过身来，把身上纵横交错的伤痕和流淌得到处都是的白浊液体展示在光的面前。猫魅低垂着脸，看不清表情，只从喉咙里发出极小声的呜咽。他胸前挂着的金链两端各有一个小小的环穿透乳首，一有人去拉那条链子，就会牵扯到红肿的乳首，让他疼得缩起身子哭叫。

光想动却动不了，只能眼睁睁地看着同族在眼前被欺辱。一个鲁加族的壮汉走到金发的猫魅身后，把他抱了起来，双手架住他的腿弯向两边分开，把被撑开到极限的小穴展示给光看。舞者放弃了挣扎，像一个被玩坏的布娃娃一样任凭身后的人摆弄，身体随着鲁加粗暴的抽插耸动着，精液混合着血涌出穴口，顺着腿根滴落在地板上。

“哎呀。这副不搭理客人的冷淡态度可不好。”先前的肥仔不知从哪个角落冒了出来，肥胖的手捏起猫魅舞者的下巴，强迫他抬起脸，看着光的方向。

那双本该熠熠生辉的蓝色眼睛，此刻像无机质的玻璃一样，呆滞而无神。不知道是因为药物的作用，还是他的心已经彻底死了，金发的猫魅竟然还对着他的方向勾起了嘴角，露出了一个大概称得上是笑容的表情，两行清泪沿着他的眼角滑落下去。大约是认出光是同族，他翕动着嘴唇，用猫魅族的语言说着什么。

光认出了他的口型，沉默地呆坐在了原地。

“求求你……在结束之后，杀了我。”

令人不适的表演结束之后，有人取下了舞者胸前的乳环。他像是晕过去了一样毫无反应，只在身后早轮换了一波的兽人从他身体里拔出粗长的肉棒时颤了颤。之前那些人泄在他肠道里的浓精沿着被操弄得一塌糊涂的穴口流出来，顺着腿根淌了一地。

那些人离开了。光冲向前去，随手扯了块被撕碎的布料，低头去擦舞者身上肮脏的液体。

“我会带你离开的。我在城里的旅馆有个房间……你可以暂时住在那里。”

他带着猫魅回了旅馆房间，给了他换洗的衣物让他去洗澡。猫魅木然地按照他的指示做了，却仍是一个字也不说，从浴室出来之后便呆坐在房间一角，任由湿漉漉的头发滴下水珠。

光也沉默了，只好在他身旁坐下，拿起毛巾盖在他头上，轻轻擦了擦。

“……谢谢你。”

“好好休息吧。”

等到光为了大大小小的事奔波好几天才再回到旅馆时，那双空洞的蓝眼睛里才有了些神采。

“你可以叫我利斯特，这是他们给我起的假名。”金发的猫魅声音很轻地说。

“……阿尔伯特。或者米特尔。随你喜欢。”光听见阿尔伯特在他耳边抗议了一声，举起的拳头从空气中穿过，落在他脑袋上。于是光侧过脸去，偷偷对着他咧了咧嘴。

“我本来是要和几个朋友一起进城的。可是那天……名额只剩下一个了，他们把机会让给了我，约定好等他们来了之后一起在城里生活。可是我也许完成不了这个约定了……”利斯特疲倦地笑了笑，用手去拨弄额前的刘海。

“只要完不成他们的任务，就会发生那样的事情，甚至被丢出去喂给噬罪者。上头的那些人管这叫赎罪。没有人敢动那些怪物，靠近它的人都被吃掉了。如果有想讨伐他们的意图，只要被那些人知道，就会陷入危险。”

光识趣地点了点头，知道自己不便多说。

“我会想办法从剧院逃出去，重新找份像样点的活干的。”利斯特踌躇着说，“等安定下来，我就去找他们。”

光忍不住开了口。

“不介意的话，我也许可以把你介绍给我的雇主。”阿尔伯特几乎要扯着他的耳朵冲他吼了，但光充耳不闻。

“你就是管不住嘴，是不是？烂好人。”

抱歉啦。光在心里说，你如果没变成现在这样，也会跟我做出一样的选择的吧。阿尔伯特不再搭理他，独自一个人穿过紧闭的客房门去了外面。

等他洗完澡，只围着一条浴巾出来，利斯特已经在床上等他了。看到他手臂和后背上陈旧的伤疤时，金发猫魅的脸色变了变，正要开口去问，就被光用手指抵住了嘴唇。

“我不止是个画家助手。不过更多的不便透露。”

利斯特看起来多少恢复了正常，但当光的手探进他的上衣，接触到裸露的皮肤时，还是禁不住浑身颤抖起来。

“不舒服的话不用勉强自己。”光察觉到他的抗拒，收回了手。而利斯特摇了摇头，执拗地握住了他的手。光低头去舔弄他胸前的突起，利斯特轻喘了一声，紧张地把手放在他头发上。

“如果哪里弄疼了就告诉我。”光说着，手摸上他光裸的背脊，轻轻摸了摸算作安慰。利斯特伸手扯开他腰间的浴巾，握住他的性器。光被推坐在床边，看着金发的猫魅在他身前跪坐着，低着头，手握着阴茎的底端，一点一点塞进自己嘴里去。他揉了揉利斯特毛茸茸的耳朵和发顶，脑海里禁不住浮现出那天对方在自己眼前被折磨的情景。

在他不知道的时候，这样的事情又发生过多少次呢？他把手指插进对方的发间按住他的后脑，示意他停下动作。

“你不用做到这种地步的。”光的声音里带上了不自觉的颤抖，“不用像讨好他们一样……”

利斯特有些手足无措地看着他。他忽然明白了对方先前的颤抖并非是对身体接触的抗拒，只是因为从没经历过单纯发泄兽欲以外的性事而有些头脑空白。他反身将对方压在身下，两只手轻轻压住他的手腕，从侧颈开始轻吻对方的身体。

手指探进利斯特的后穴时，光惊讶地发现那里已经被扩张润滑过了，又湿又软的肠壁温柔地接纳了他的手指，推挤着，吮吸着，像是主动想要被进入一样。

“他们之前在那里塞了东西。”利斯特含混不清地说，脸上浮起一层潮红，“直接进来……就好。”

他托住对方的腿弯，压向身侧，一边亲吻他的锁骨一边进入了他，在推至深处后停下了动作，随手抽过枕头垫在对方腰下。利斯特的手攀上他的肩膀，主动挺起腰，把他的性器吞吃进更深处。他的手指沿着对方的额头向下抚过眼睛下方那和自己相似的沟痕，又继续向下，在唇边停留了几秒，用指腹描摹那两瓣薄唇。

他们在永不衰微的天光里接吻，做爱，像是这样的欢愉也不会终结。

“我要离开一段时间。”光仰面躺在床上，在喘息的间歇开了口。

“也许是很长一段时间。我会再回来见你的。你愿意等我吗？”

“我会的。只要你还记得我，我就会在这里等下去。”

等他终于夺回了黑暗，又一身疲惫地走进水晶城的时候，门口拦着贫民的哨卫已经不知去了哪里。光向之前那位猫魅雇主打听了消息，才知道利斯特只给她工作了不到一周就匆忙离开了，连信也没顾上留下一封。

也许是开始新生活了呢。光轻松地想着，走向先前约定过的碰面地点。旅馆边上不远的地方开了一家小酒吧，他走了进去。也许在这种地方会更容易碰到他吧。

“啊，你在找的是那家伙啊。”

酒保一边把擦拭干净的杯子挂上架子，一边漫不经心地说。

“之前上面在查讨伐了噬罪者的人。有人说他和那人说过话，还进过同一间旅馆——就有人把他带走了。”

“什么时候的事？”

“不久之前。”酒保抬起他懒散的眼睛，像是在试图回想，“谁知道呢，也许是被噬罪者吃掉了吧。”

他不记得自己是怎么浑浑噩噩地走出酒馆的了，只记得自己不小心碰倒了一只蓝色的玻璃杯。玻璃杯摔落在地上，崩裂成了一地碎片。他弯腰去捡，锋利的边缘就割伤了他的手。


End file.
